


Hangry

by mapplestrudel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, just a little something about my rpg character Toshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplestrudel/pseuds/mapplestrudel
Summary: Toshi is a very hangry zabrak and Ria tries to help
Relationships: Toshi & Ria





	Hangry

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was inspired by this portrait of Toshi I commissioned from the fabulous [@hopetheprincess on tumblr](https://hopetheprincess.tumblr.com/post/632898856392278016/a-commission-for-the-fantastic-mapplestrudel):

"Hmmmm…"

Toshi leans back, scrutinizing her work in front of her for details she may have overlooked. It's been a few hours now since she set out to repair the Hawk's food preparing unit.

And it's still not working.

It is. Still! Not!! Working!!!

"Aaaargh!!!"

A clang and an obscene huttese curse echo through the corridors of the small spaceship. Some rodian equivalent sounds from Churkos in the cockpit, and soon, a nautolan smile appears beside the angry zabrak. That damned smile that's mocking and kind at the same time. It's always the first thing Toshi notices when Ria enters the room. The next thing she always notices is the soft and soothing, almost singing voice.

"Toosh."

A growl is the only answer, but Ria takes it as an invitation to lounge next to Toshi, leaning to the wall with her usual air of nonchalance.

"What's the matter, my horned friend?"

"It's not working! This _karking_ piece of _Bantha poodoo_ is refusing to cooperate and I don't - I don’t .. I …! " Toshi clenches her fists and teeth. "I've changed _everything_! At this point it's basically a new thing! And it's not working and I just wanna throw it out of the airlock and, and, and…"

"Toosh."

"What?!"

"Breathe."

If Ria’s mission objective is to calm Toshi down, she fails. Big time.

"I don't want to breathe,” Toshi roars, “I want this fucking thing to fucking work!!"

Ria sighs and rummages in her belt pouch until she produces a blue marble of unknown origin about the size of Toshi’s eyeballs. "Here. Chew."

Toshi eyes the object with suspicion and crosses her arms. "No."

"But Toosh. You're hangry."

"I AM NOT _HANGRY_! I'M _FRUSTRATED_! AND _PISSED_! AND I JUST WANT TO EAT MY _LUNCH_!" Each last word is punctuated with a stomp of her feet. Usually Toshi’s small form disguises this loud voice of hers from the unsuspecting passers-by, and even Ria, who has partaken in this spectacle before, is surprised by intensity this time.

"Still hangry."

"Am not!"

"Are to-oo," Ria sings a mock.

They stare at each other, Toshi's brows knitted in spite, Ria's raised up in amusement. Finally the zabrak lets herself fall on the couch in the community room with a resignated humph and pouts:

"Well why won't _you_ in your _infinite wisdom_ try and solve this misery."

"Very well," says Ria and throws the marble over to her friend. Stepping closer to the culprit she confirms that Toshi has not been lying: The prep unit does look better than ever just as every thing does that manages to ignite the little engineer's attention, but, unfortunately, yes: pressing the power button is not doing anything for the time being.

The nautolan takes another step and looks behind the apparatus. And once more this smile appears as she lifts up a loose power cord.

"Toosh?" Ria turns around just as Toshi puts the marble into her mouth.

"What." The frown that accompanies the zabrak's snapped reply turns right upside down into delight. Ria knows what's happening: First there's a satisfying crunch, then the chewy substance unfolds into the mouth and then releases a new flavour every few chews.

"Toosh, what's this?"

"That's…" Toshi swallows, tries to come back to the task at hand, the flavour overflow in her mouth almost too much to bear. How can something taste like blue milk pudding and mynock guano at the same time?

"Thadsdepowrcord," is all she can pronounce over the chewiness.

"The power cord? Ah, yes, of course. Aaaand... it is _not_ plugged in because...?"

"Well-sho-I-dond-ged-zhapped-while - oh. Oh! OH!"

Toshi jumps up and rushes over to the counter.

"Ria! You're a genius!"

"I know, I know," a very smug Ria grins as Toshi snatches the cable dangling from her green hands and soon after gets to finally have her much-deserved lunch.


End file.
